Moonacre Love
by Loki's Only Love
Summary: Robin and Maria figure out that they love each other and they begin to plan their new life together Rated T for now rating may go up !


Disclaimer: do not own anything!

A/N: thanks again to Hippogriff-Tamer for being my beta

Chapter 1

An eighteen year old Maria Merryweather ran towards Hideaway Hollow where the original Moon Princess had hidden the moon pearls. These pearls had been the cause of so much strife within Moonacre Valley before she came to Moonacre Manor and became the last Moon Princess. She came to the Hollow and slipped into the twisted roots at the base of the tree. She quickly made her way to the Moon Princess' chamber pushing open the door only to find she had made it there before her best friend, Robin De Noir. This was odd because he usually made it there before her. Sitting on the bed, she waited for him to show up. He had sent her a note that morning telling her to meet him at the Hollow at noon and it was now half past noon and he had yet to show up. She hoped that Coeur Denoir, his father, had not delayed him on purpose but knew from previous meetings with her best friend that his father was trying to find him a wife. The very thought of him with someone else sent her chest into painful spasms. She didn't want to admit it but she was in love with her best friend though she knew that he did not feel the same. How could he? She was plain and ordinary, though he would say differently.

So lost in thought she didn't hear him come in until he sat down beside her. "Princess, what's wrong?' he asked taking her into his arms and holding her close.

"Robin, what took you so long?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Father, wanted to talk to me. Apparently he seems to think I need to get married."

"Well, you are almost twenty two, Robin. You should have already married according to your family's tradition. It is expected of you to find a wife," she told him while trying to sound unaffected by his revelation.

"Well, there is only one woman I want to marry, but she isn't interested," he said cryptically.

"Oh, so you do have someone in mind then?" she stated trying not to let her jealousy get the better of her.

"Yes," he returned while looking at her. He could see some unnamed emotion playing over her face at his words and wondered if by some miracle she could return his feelings.

"Well, who is she?" she asked her voice tight.

Robin looked down at the little princess in his arms. How could he tell her that it was her? He was in love with his best friend, had been since she had leaped off the cliff sending the Moon Pearls back to the sea. That was a day he did not want to relive ever again but having her here now, he never wanted to let her go. He had told his father that he would only marry the woman he loved and no one else. When his father had asked who it was that held his heart he had told him. His father's reaction had not been what he had expected. He almost seemed happy about his decision.

"Robin?" Maria called again pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Who is she?" Maria asked again.

"I can't tell you that."

"Robin De Noir, what so you mean you can't tell me? I thought we didn't have secrets between us?" she said slightly hurt that he would not tell her who it was that held his heart.

"I know, but I love her very much, yet she doesn't know that I do nor do I know if she loves me in return," he told her revealing to her his feeling for her without actually telling her it was she that he loved.

"Oh, but can't you at least give me her name? I would like to meet her and tell her that she had better take care of my best friend for me."

"That will not be necessary, Princess."

"Why is that, Robin? Do you not want me to meet her?" she said hurt lacing her tone at the thought of losing her best friend.

Sighing he turned her in his arms, "Maria Merryweather, the reason you can't meet her is because it is you I am talking about. I love you. I have since before you jumped off the cliff to save the Valley."

"Robin!" she pulled back to look at him. She was surprised by his confession and she could no longer hold back her own feelings for him, not now that she knew that he loved her too.

"Robin, she loves you too, just so you know." Her smile was radiant as she looked at the man who held her heart.

He pulled back shocked and before either them could stop themselves their lips met in a gentle kiss that quickly escalated to a passionate one. He was the first to pull back from their kiss.

"Do you have any idea how happy you just made me?"

"I don't know but do you really want to marry me, Robin?"

"Yes, I do. But I understand if you are not ready."

"Not Ready?! Robin, I have waited almost five full years to tell you that I love you. Of course I am ready. I want nothing more than to be your wife."

He smiled and pulled her back into his embrace content to simply hold her there in the hidden alcove.

MMMMMMMM

Coeur De Noir rode in the direction of the Merryweather Estate. The talk he had had with his son and heir had made him think that now was the time to speak to Maria's uncle about the union he knew was coming. He stopped in the front of the house and was then shown into the house.

"Father? What brings you here?" Loveday asked upon seeing her father.

"I need to speak with Sir Benjamin about his niece. It seems our houses are once again to be joined together," her father, replied with a smirk.

Loveday beamed at this, for she had known for some time the feelings her brother and niece had for each other. She led her father to her husband's study and entered behind him closing the door behind her.

"De Noir, what a surprise. To what do I have to honor of your presence here today?"

"I am here because my son, who has forgone our family tradition of marrying before his twenty first birthday, has told me he will marry no one other than the woman he loves. Now I will give you one guess as to who he is referring to."

Benjamin Merryweather looked at his neighbor and at one time enemy in shock. How had he not seen this coming? He should have. The time his niece spent with the De Noir heir should have given it away but he had turned a blind eye to their growing attachment to each other. He sighed and looked between father and daughter as they stared at him both with matching smirks on their faces.

"Loveday, you knew about this?"

"Of course. How could you not see how much time they spend together? I have known that they have been in love with each other almost from the beginning of their acquaintance. It was the reason he was unable to really do her any harm even though father here had basically ordered her death to keep her from ending the curse. But I knew for sure when she leaped of the cliff. The look of complete and utter horror and pain on Robin's face spoke volumes. He thought that he had lost her forever right then and there, as did we all."

"But when she asked if he had been worried when she came back he told her no. Why would he say that if he loved her?" Benjamin asked perplexed by the young man's behavior then.

"Robin was seventeen then, remember. He would hardly admit his feelings for a thirteen year old girl. Besides, he probably didn't even realize that he loved her then."

"But she only just came out," he protested.

"So. I would not mind seeing her with Robin. He loves her and he has basically taken on the role of her protector. He isn't about to let anyone hurt her. She is safe with him Benjamin. You know this as much as the rest of us."

He thought about what his wife was saying and realized that it was true. Robin De Noir had basically taken on the role of Maria's protector. Well then, there was nothing for it then. He would consent to a marriage between the two if it ever came to that.

MMMMMMM

Maria sat up realizing that it was getting late. "Robin, we need to be getting back. Uncle will surely be wondering where I am if I am not back by nightfall."

He nodded and then stood taking her hand and leading her out of the Hollow and back towards her uncle's estate. Once there he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly before releasing her.

"I will call on you tomorrow morning to ask your uncle for your hand, Princess."

"I will be waiting. Goodnight Robin," she whispered turning to the door and going in leaving her love standing there looking after her.


End file.
